


The American and Vixx

by Dissonanita



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: A witch 400 years ago cursed 6 boys that we know now as the boy band VIXX. Now an American girl ended up living with them. Will the curse force the boys to hurt another girl?





	The American and Vixx

A woman came to the door of a mansion. She was an elderly lady she looked to be in her eightieth year of life. Hunched over and dressed in a grey clock. The mansion was to be home to six rich playboys but surely they would be kind to an old woman who was cold.

The woman knocked on the big double doors. The door opened to reveal six very handsome boys dressed in black suits. All had short dark hair and brown eyes.

"Dear sirs please I beg you help this old woman." the lady crocked

"Leave you hag." sneered on of the boys, his hair was kind of curly

The boys slammed the door in the old woman's face. That was their first mistake. The boys turned away from the door to find the old woman in their home.

"Lady how did you get inside?" growled another boy some of his hair was infront of one of his eyes

The old woman removed her cloak. Standing straight her grey hair turned to brown and wavy. Her grey, dull, eyes were now shiny and blue. She was slim, average build. She wore a long silk, black dress. The boys dropped to their knees. Eyes widened, surprised was written all over their faces. The lady now younger once again smiled at the boys before that smile turned evil.

"You denied an old woman, warmth, food and a bed. You pray on girls like they are a piece a meat. So from this day forward they will be a piece of meat. The evil in your hearts will be shown, the girls you bring home will die by your hands. You will have no control over it. You will live a lonely life for I will also give you eternal life. Only when a girl has enter your lives and has shown you the true meaning of caring and love with the curse be broken." said the lady

With that the woman was gone. At first the boys thought it was a joke. Well until they ended up killing a few girls. That was over 400 years ago. Now its 2014, the boys still live in the mansion in the woods but now a days they are known as the Korean boy band VIXX.


End file.
